Edward's Torment
by VivaNewVegas
Summary: It's a oneshot for now folks. Revised chapter 1, hope it solved a few questions.


Alright, this will probably become a chapter story, but I'll mark it as a one shot for now. Maybe later in the month, I don't know. If I continue it, it's because of a good bunch of reviews. I got the idea of it from ssaphireangel's 'The path of Death." It's an incomplete story right now, but it's really good, a tad varied in the first chapters in terms of perspective, but a good read. That's where the inspiration came from. Enjoy.

On with the story.

Harry sat in his chair, reading a book for school. Honestly, it took his mind off of the court hearing he had for using that patronus spell in the overpass.

_At the very least, when i was done, they could have let me stay with Mr. Weasly. But NO! They had to dump me here for another week.  
><em>

Harry realized he had been reading the same paragraph for the past five minutes. Sighing, he put the book down and looked over his trunk again. A week until he could leave and it was the twelfth time he had packed and checked his bag. He couldn't wait until he could leave. A knocking sounded on his bedroom door. Getting up, he walked over and opened it to see the figure of Mr. Dursley.

"Boy, were bringing a cake to the new neighbor, your carrying the cake. Oh, and this came for you in the mail." He handed Harry a letter, bearing the crest of Hogwarts. While the fat man walked off, Harry opened it. It was a brief letter detailing changes in the year, including new teachers and subjects. _Alchemy? What kind of subject? 'Taught by a Mr. Elric.' Might be a class where I could think about this whole situation.  
><em>

Harry walked downstairs, noticing a cake on a plate. Nearby, he could see the packaging it came from. 'Costco Wholesale, for all your wholesale needs.'

"Boy, get the cake and hurry up, we don't want to be late for Dudley's doctor's appointment." Harry shrugged and grabbed the cake, walking to the door. As they walked over, Harry could see through the front window of the new person next door. He was a little taller than Harry, had golden hair spilling down his back in a lose ponytail, and was wearing simple brown dress pants with a white cotton shirt, rolled up to the elbows. (It's Ed by the way, not Hohenheim, just older) They got to the front door, telling Harry to knock it. Grudgingly, he rapped the door 3 times, signalling their presence. The door opened to reveal the person. Harry was right, he was about his height, and had golden eyes. Harry stared into the eyes, the eyes that held so much pain and anguish, eyes that seemed to have seen the worlds horrors and just asked for more.

"Hello, we're your neighbors, the Dursleys," spoke the fat man, smiling. "This is my wife, Petunia Dursley, and this is my boy, Dudley. This kid is my wife's sister's kid." Vernon pointed to each person respectively.

"Nice to meet you, my names Edward Elric, I'm all alone sadly." His eyes flared with pain and sorrow.

"Well, its nice meeting you, we brought you a cake to welcome you to the neighborhood!" exclaimed Petunia, shoving Harry forward. Harry presented the cake, Edward taking it gratefully, setting it down on the table near the door. "Thank you for the cake. I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'm in the middle of setting up some furniture in my house and I would like to get back to it."

"Of course, don't let us keep you, it was nice meeting you!" Vernon and the family turned to leave, waving as they walked down the driveway.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy, doesn't he?" asked Petunia.

"Indeed!" exclaimed Vernon. This was one of the recently more frequent situations where Dudley wanted to talk with Harry about the magical world, considering his parents were going to see what gossip dirt was on this guy. It makes you curious when you get attacked by a magical creature the person in the same house as you happens to be the chosen one. He turned to see Harry was deeply disturbed, rubbing his scar.

"Potter, you all right?" asked Dudley.

"Yeh, I think, something about that guy though, he seems off."

"Off?" asked Dudley, confusion on his face.

"Magical off."

"Oh."

Later that evening, they all were at dinner on the patio when they heard piano music drifting out from the Elric house.

"Petunia, is that piano?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, but I can't tell what song it is." Petunia was stumped, she always claimed to be able to tell what song was playing if it was piano based, so for her to not know was interesting.

The music grew louder, letting them all hear the song. It was a song full of sorrow, pain, anguish, every bad emotion you could think of spun into a beautiful masterpiece that left more than a few people teary eyed at the dinner table. The song spun a song of sorts, of a great rise, a great pain, sorrow, false leading, and finally a painful finish that left Vernon and Petunia sobbing their hearts out. Dudley was stifling tears, while Harry was on the floor, wondering what experience could that song have derived.

Edward played the sad song, hands moving gracefully along the ivory keyboard, spinning a song of unheard of emotion. Tears sprang from his eyes, but he refused to stop, intent on finishing the song. He reached a one handed part, grabbing his glass of water and drinking some. Putting it down, he blew into a torrent of notes and complicated moves that only a person studying for a lifetime could master.

That's the problem though, Ed had several lifetimes to learn.

Flashback

Ed looked around him, Mustang, Izumi, Al, his dad, all dead. Their souls absorbed into the philosophers stone. In fact, in the whole country of Amestris, every soul, every ounce of life was in Father right now.

Except Edward Elric, the last surviving Amestrian in the world.

How the hell did that happen? Maybe Truth wanted him for something.

Father stood up. "The power, its rushing through me! I feel ultimate!" he cried into the air, ignoring the stealthy movements of Ed. He chanted into the air, saying he had beaten God, and now every living thing was him.

Ed managed to get behind him, his automail already in a blade. Striking quickly, he stabbed the Man/God.

The blade pushed through Father, oddly enough, pushing the philosophers stone out, letting it fall to the floor. Ed grabbed the stone before it could hit before, causing a chain reaction.

Father looked at the stone, seeing it was in Ed's flesh and blood hand. "Shit," was all he managed to utter.

The stone, holding the combined souls of Amestris and Xerxes, the Homunculi and Father, decided it needed a new vessel. The power of a god that was in Father, without the souls to keep it in check, caused his body to die, withering away to dust in seconds.

The stone, sunk into his left hand. It traveled up the length of his arm, into his chest, where it resided, amid the mass of muscle and bone, forever keeping Edward in his body.

The process however, was quite painful. He screamed, back arching as the stone traveled, clawing at his flesh, trying to get it out. Where ever he marked the skin, red lightning flashed over, causing it to heal. With a final push, the stone settled, and the 50 and a half million souls in the stone now resided in Edward, giving him immortality.

But, his punishment was not done. He now had the sins of millions, the seven sins known as Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, and Greed, forcing him to face judgment in front of Truth. He found himself standing in a white existence, a great grey door behind him.

"Well well Mr. Al-chem-ist, looks like you're the last Amestrian," said a smug voice from behind him.

Ed whirled around, seeing the figure of Truth. "What happened!" screamed Ed, looking around. "What did the stone do!" he screamed.

"Well, simply, you are immortal. You touched it with your flesh and blood hand before Father could reform around it. And if your wondering, with Mr. Mustang, he had a glove on. Se how that works? Now, off to another world."

"What do you mean, different world?" asked Ed nervously.

"You'll see." With that, he grinned, opening the doors of Truth, pulling Ed through.

About a hundred years past. Ed wandered around the world, learning new things about this world. He learned many new things, a favorite being the piano. He eventually encountered the Wizarding world by fluke. After talking to Dumbledore, it was decided he would teach, instead of wasting his talents elsewhere.

End Flahsback

Edward finished his sad song, the one he had made to honor Amestris, the banner of the nation hanging proudly above his piano in the front room.

Forgoing the water, Ed reached for a beer and downed it. One of the perks of immortality was never getting wasted, or having to worry about killing his liver. Little did he know, he had reduced the houses next to him to crying wrecks, the emotion of the song breaking them down.

Sometimes, if he listened, he could hear the souls of people. He could hear the screaming of the damned, the crying of the confused. And sometimes, very breifly, he could hear Al, calling out to Edward. This always brought him to tears.

Resigning himself to the fact that he would end up crying himself to sleep on the couch, he did just that, going into a fitful slumber, the warring souls in his body fighting for no apparent reason, other than just to fight.

(A.N.) Alright, it's been revised. I might work off of this at a later date, given that I've fixed a few errors here and there. Yes, if you did wonder, i changed Harry's dementor encounter so that he could deliver the cake. If i do continue this, Cake Boy will return. Hoped you enjoyed the revision.


End file.
